Rosario Vampire, A New Chapter
by Useli
Summary: Rewritten. Two childhood friends arrive at Yokai Academy, one bringing with her a name now synonymous with power and strength...Aono.
1. Welcome to Yokai!

All is silent as the bus departs, leaving behind a single student. The male sighs a bit and slings his duffle bag over his shoulder. "Yokai Academy," remarks the male, speaking only to himself. He walks forward, whistling a tune as he follows the blazed trail straight to the school building. The walk was not a long one and young Ito Alistar soon found himself standing in front of the school building.

Groups of what he assumes are first years like himself are gathered in front of the building as well. None of them he recognizes, at least until Alistar spots a long mane of silvery hair in amongst the group. He approaches, a smile appearing on his face as he reaches out.

"Surprise!" exclaims Alistar, gripping the girls shoulder only moments before things go dark...

"Alistar...Alistar...Alistar!" demands a voice, moments before someone smacks him in the face. Alistar shoots up, a grin appearing on his face.

"Surprise, Ryoko-san!" exclaims Alistar happily. "Oooh, that hurts!" Alistar cups his nose, flopping backwards onto the mattress again. Ryoko blinks in surprise, staring down at the boy in confusion. "Erm...why did you hit me, Ryoko-san?" The girl crosses her arms, cheeks tinting a bit pink in embarassment.

"You surprised me. I've told you countless times not to sneak up on me, Alistar."

"I surprise you and you smash me in the face with your elbow?! Some childhood friend! You're lucky I'm a fast healer and I don't hold a grudge!" The two growl at each other for a moment before looking away in a huff. Alistar stands quickly, brushing himself off despite not having been lying on the ground. "Anyway...I got into Yokai." Her crimson eyes meet his own.

"Yes, that reminds me. How _did_ you get into Yokai Academy?"

"Oh. Your dad tutored me and helped me get a scholarship."

"Scholarship? You have more money then MY family!" Alistar makes a face and waves her off. Honestly, it was probably a true statement. Alistar's mother was a true career woman, working all hours to further herself and the company. It was the reason that he had come to know her and her family so well. Once he was old enough to stay by himself, he did. Ryoko knew that sometimes he wouldn't see his mother for days on end.

She would be working on some be project for...whatever company she worked for and she'd simply stay in a hotel in the city rather then come home. From what she could gather, he was also of mixed blood in more ways then one. His father was American, a Human even and his mother was a Vampire. Thus he recieved an american first name, it was his mother's way of honoring his father.

"Why do you need something like that?"

"My mom told me that she wouldn't pay for my schooling if I enrolled in Yokai Academy but..."

"You did it to spite her, didn't you?"

"Maybe." He glances over his shoulder, mischief dancing in his crimson eyes. "I'm tired of doing as I'm told, so I figured it was time to start misbehaving like any normal teenager should."

"Misbehaving? So...all those fights before those were just...practice?"

"Exactly! I'm glad you understand! Now, c'mon! Registration and the Opening Ceremony awaits...!"

After regestering and recieving their dorm rooms, the two met at the Opening Ceremony in the auditorium. It was crowded with first years, the same as the two of them and in fact many of them seemed to part as the two passed. "I catch a lot of flack in the human world for looking like I do but apparently it's acceptible _here_," jokes Alistar, scratching the back of his head.

Ryoko gives him a confused look for a moment before nodding. "Yes, that's right," remarks Ryoko. "You've only ever been around Vampires and humans. You don't know much about any others." It was Alistar's turn to be confused. "Vampires are feared by other races, Alistar."

"Interesting," drawls Alistar.

"Anyway, since you've gotten yourself in here through my father's good graces, I assume you'll at least honor him by doing your best in class. No more waiting until the last moment and then trying to cram as much knowledge into your brain as you can." When Alistar doesn't respond Ryoko snorts. "I thought as much."

"Oh, don't give me that. As long as the work gets done, does it really matter WHEN, Ryoko-san?"

"That's why the teachers get so angry with you. If you'd applied yourself, and used your head for something _other_ then a punching bag you could have gotten into any school you wanted."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to be here with you." Both of their faces turn bright red a moment later. "Uh, w-wait. Th-That didn't come out right, Ryoko-san. What I meant to say is...uh...I don't really want to go anywhere else." A loud crash outside of the auditorium caused all heads to turn.

"What's with that racket?"

"Let's go have a peek, Ryoko-san." The two follow the crowd of first year students, eager to see what they were sure was a fight outside of the auditorium. Alistar turns his head up, trying to see over the group of students watching the fight take place. "Ah, screw this." Grasping Ryoko's wrist, he shoves through the crowd until the two are standing front row to observe the fight.

It was completely one sided, the brunette student absolutely whaling on his opponent. Ryoko spares a glance to Alistar, looking on the edge of his seat as he watches the two fight.

She had grown up with him, childhood friends and for as long as she could remember he was always ready to fight at the drop of a hat. Even if it was for no other reason then to prove he could win. The dark haired male finally went down to the ground and the brunette stepped over him, raising his fist.

"That's enough!" calls Alistar, stepping forward. The brunette looks over sharply. "The kid is done. He couldn't even stand if he tried. Leave him be before you kill him."

"Butt out, bat," retorts the male.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't?" The brunette steps over his fallen opponent and walks around to square off with Alistar in front of the auditorium. "Heh, you're gonna fight me, huh? Alright, what's your name, then?"

"Huh. What's it to you?"

"Well...I'd like to know what name to give the nurse when she comes to cart you off." The brunette smirks in response.

"Takashi Kazuya. You are?"

"Ito Alistar." Kazuya rushes forward, changing in mid-stride. A snarl issues from the Werewolf moments before Alistar turns. "Whoa!" Alistar springs back, his tie and several pieces of cloth falling away as he does so. "Well...you're pretty light on your feet."

"Hold still..." Kazuya crackes his knuckles with a chuckle, raising his hand to show off his claws. "...and let me scratch that itch for you, Vampire."

"Heh. No thanks, Kazuya." Alistar removes whats left of his tie and tosses it to the ground, seeing no point in wearing it anymore. "Ryoko-san...this guy is a Werewolf, right?"

"You charged into the fight without even having an idea of who you were facing?!" questions Ryoko. Alistar flashes a confident smile in response, not showing the slightest bit of concern. '_At least he's confident,' _Ryoko thinks to herself, while sighing heavily and crossing her arms. "Yes, Alistar, he is a Werewolf. They're creatures of speed, so don't underestimate him!" Kazuya laughs.

"Your girlfriend seems to know about Werewolves," comments Kauzya.

"G-Girlfriend?"

"But it's not gonna help _you_!" Alistar springs back moments before Kazuya appears in front of him. He follows him quickly, causing the Dhampir to jerk his head back, several pieces of cloth from his collar being swiped away with his claws. Alistar lashes out and Kazuya raises both arms, taking the full strength of the kick. Both are propelled in opposite direction, Kazuya smashing into the wall of the auditorium and Alistar taking a rather unceremonious landing on his back.

The Dhampir uses the momentum, throwing his feet up towards his head and using an arm to spring him up off the ground into the air. "Ya think a single kick is gonna be enough to stop me?!" Alistar's crimson eyes widen in surprise when Kazuya appeared in front of him, claws raised. "Don't make me laugh!"

He turns, feeling the bite of his claws not in his chest but instead his ribs. Alistar launches a second kick, one that Kazuya takes to the ribs. It throws the Were to the ground with a loud crash several feet away. Alistar lands, holding a hand to the rapidly growing crimson stain. Kazuya stands, brushing himself off like the kick was nothing. The Dhampir grunts in pain as the stain continues to grow.

His healing ability was absolutely spectular. He'd heal broken bones in a few days and deep cuts in an hour or so...but even he wasn't sure how long it would take to heal the gashes on his side. "I guess you're all show and no go, eh, Vampire?" Kazuya pauses sniffing the air for a moment. "Ah, I see now. You're only half Vampire. I should've known." Alistar smirks in response.

"Half is all I need, Kazuya," retorts Alistar. "Hell, half may be too much for _you_."

"Ya got guts, talking to me like that. Too bad I'm gonna have to show 'em to you." Kazuya rushes forward, claws at the ready and Alistar follows suit, throwing a punch that connects with the Were's cheek. It was a great punch that he failed to see, rushing forward blindly. Neither moves for a single moment that seems to last an eternity to both of them before the Were is thrown straight back into the auditorium.

"Heh...told ya, Kazuya." Both pitch forward, and Alistar would have taken a face-plant if Ryoko hadn't caught him. "Great cross-counter, right, Ryoko-san?" The Vampiress snorts in response.

"Let's get you to the nurse before you pass out," replies Ryoko. Both sense the killing intent, and look sharply over to where Kazuya is lying. The Werewolf slowly pushes himself up, shaking his head. "Ready for more?" Kazuya slowly stands and then begins laugh.

"Damn!" exclaims Kazuya, rubbing his cheek. "That was a hell of a good punch!" Both Ryoko and Alistar exchange glances as he approaches, changing back into his human form.

"Alistar, right?"

"Yeah," replies Alistar.

"Heh." Kazuya stops a few feet away, completely ignoring the cold glare of Ryoko. "Lets be friends, Alistar. We'll turn Yokai Academy on it's damn head!" Alistar laughs and nods...

Ryoko stands silently outside of the room, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. A wry chuckle escapes the Vampiress. '_First day of school and already I've been here twice,_' Ryoko tells herself. '_I'm sure things are going to get better from here on out...right._' The door opens and out steps Alistar, buttoning up his shirt. Through the large slashes in the shirt she could see white bandages wrapped around his torso. "Well?" Ryoko asks him.

"I should be completely healed by this time tomorrow," replies Alistar cheerfully.

"Thats good...but what's with the delay? You're usually healed within an hour."

"Oh. Well, I was definitely going to take a hit from him there was no avoiding it, so I chose to take it across my ribs rather then in the chest or gut. Kazuya cut pretty deep with those claws of his, ya know." He pauses for a moment, a smirk appearing on his face and mischief dancing in his crimson eyes. "And not everyone can heal like _you_, Miss Instant Regeneration."

"Don't start with me, Alistar!"

"Yo," calls a voice to their right. They watch the approach of Kazuya, hand pressed to his ribs. "Lovers spat?" Ryoko glares at the Were with such intensity it was amazing he didn't die right then. "How's your side?"

"Heh," chuckles Alistar. "I think it's the last time I ask you to scratch my back. What about you? How are your ribs?"

"Two fractured and one broken. Erm...sorry about the half-Vampire remark, I-"

"Nah, don't worry about it, Kazuya. The truth is the truth, after all. But in the future, just call me a Dhampir rather then half-Vampire." Kazuya nods in agreement and then looks at Ryoko.

"So, what's your name?" She doesn't response and Alistar sighs.

"Aono Ryoko. She's a childhood friend of mine."

"We should get to class, Alistar," Ryoko speaks. "Being late doesn't exactly make a good first impression, after all."

"You want me to go to class looking like this? I need to go change clothes first, you know." Ryoko completely ignores him, turning and walking away from the two of them.

"Well, she certainly is in a good mood," comments Kazuya. "Is she always like that, Alistar?"

"Ryoko-san is really a kind person when you get to know her. She takes that after her father...it's her apperance that can frighten people away. That much she takes after her mother. Every time Mrs. Aono looks at me it makes me feel like I'm a bug or something and I'm about to be squashed. But...even Mrs. Aono is a kind person when you get to actually know her."

"Mm. Well, you can never judge a book by it's cover, I guess." He breathes a sigh and winces slightly in pain. "Damn. Hurts a bit just to breathe."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Kazuya."

"Could be worse. Anyway, I'll see you at lunch or something, Alistar." With that Kazuya turns and walks away as well...


	2. A Fourth for the Group

The blaring of the alarm clock sounds in the room, causing the sleeping male to groan and reach out for the clock. He fumbles for it, eventually pressing the snooze button with no effect. "Grrr!" growls the Dhampir, pressing the button harder with similar effects. "Oh, gimme a break!" Alistar presses it again and again before slamming his fist down on it, crushing the clock and finally silencing it.

He yawns and stretches, turning onto his stomach. Hearing a soft noise close by he opens a single eye, finding Kazuya crouched next to his futon and staring down at him.

"Mornin'," Kazuya offers in greeting.

"...Why are you in my room?" asks Alistar.

"That's...uh...why _am_ I in your room again?" Kazuya gives an exagerated snap of his fingers. "I was told in no uncertain terms by Ryoko to wake you up each morning so that you're not late for class." Alistar shudders as he recalls his _very_ rude awakenings in the human world at the hands of Ryoko...and then smirks and turns his back to the Were.

"Huh?"

"Sorry. I'm not scared of you."

"Ohh, I see. Ryoko is the only one who can crack the whip...well, I tried." Alistar hears Kazuya step back moments before someone plants a foot in the middle of his back, causing him to arch in a completely unnatural way.

"Gahh-ahh!" Kazuya cringes as she grinds her foot into the middle of his back, arms crossed and staring down at him like an insect.

"Are you awake now, Alistar?" questions the voice of Ryoko.

"I'm up! I'm up!" exclaims Alistar, flailing under her foot. She steps back and he groans, twitching slightly.

"Good. Meet me downstairs after you've cleaned up and dressed." With that she leaves the room. Kazuya presses a hand to the middle of his back in the same place as Ryoko had kicked Alistar. The Were crouches down next to a twitching Alistar and sighs.

"I tried to warn you," speaks Kazuya, shaking his head...

* * *

The lunch room is crowded with students. It was immediately obvious which students had lived their entire lives away from humans by the food they chose. More commen for those who had lived among them and for those who hadn't...well, Ryoko would swear she saw things _wiggling_ on one students trey. She sat at a table by herself for only a few moments before someone else took a seat beside her.

Ryoko glances over at the Dhampir, scratching at his side with one hand. "Everything alright?" questions Ryoko, a single silvery brow arching. "Alistar?" He grunts and keeps scratching his side.

"These stitches need to come out!" exclaims Alistar. "They really, really itch, Ryoko-san!"

"Stop being such a cry baby, Alistar. You can get them removed after the classes are finished." Kazuya join the two a moment later, a girl sitting at his side as well. Her black hair is tied back sharply in a pony-tail. "Good afternoon, Takashi...and who is this, exactly?" Kazuya ignores her words watching Alistar scratching his side with an amused smile.

"What's wrong with Alistar?" laughs Kazuya. "You look like you're on something."

"Or coming off of something," adds the girl, clearly amused as well.

"These stitches itch like hell!" complains Alistar. Kazuya laughs and the Dhampir growls. "It's not funny! It's been driving me nuts since this morning! I feel like I'm gonna go crazy!" Kazuya laughs again and Alistar finally takes notice of the girl. "Who's she?"

"Oh. I'm Enatsu Akira. Pleased to meet you." Regardless of her smile, it doesn't seem to reach her smile and in fact it makes Alistar feel _very_ uncomfortable as a result. "Kazuya has told me about you, Ito. I'm glad to see that _you're_ healing up nicely."

"Akira," mutters Kazuya, a bit scared as well.

"Would you be still?" questions Ryoko. The Vampiress seems completely unconcerned with the appearance of Akira.

"I can't help it, Ryoko-san. I've never needed stitches before and I can't wait for them to come out."

"I'm sure it's because the wound has healed and now the stitches are starting to irritate your skin."

"I'm _so_ glad you're healed, Ito," speaks Akra. "It must be so nice to be able to move the way you want." Alistar can feel the hatred lurking behind her smile and forces himself to smile as well.

"You-You don't like me, do you, Enatsu?"

"Mm...not one bit." Kazuya looks past Ryoko and Alistar and then motions with his head in that direction.

"Oi, check out the Samurai," jokes Kazuya, trying to lighten the mood. All heads turns to watch as a pair of students pass. The blond male carries a long object wrapped in silk, his uniform pressed perfectly and immaculate. Completely unlike Kazuya and Alistar who have forgone the green jacket and in Kazuya's case, even the tie. The student carries himself with an air of regality and confidence.

Ryoko and Alistar both note that it was almost enough to match air that surrounds her mother. Complete, utter confidence in ones own abilites. So much so that many students step aside as they pass...or perhaps it's his cold amber gaze that causes it. The only one _not_ affected is the girl who walks beside him. The pale girl pays no attention to such airs.

With her uniform missing it's jacket, a lollipop stick projecting from between her lips and just the beginnings of a smile appear on her face she seemed _far_ more friendly and approachable then her companion. "Take about a strange pair," mutters Enatsu, scooting a bit closer to Kazuya as the two begin to pass. Ryoko narrows her eyes and the snorts.

"What is it?" questions Alistar, looking over at her. "You know them?"

"Just him," replies Ryoko. "He's Sora Reiji. Son of Sora Sosuke." Alistar blinks owlishly. "Head of Sora Enterprizes? The largest communications's company in Eastern Hemisphere?"

"Not ringing any bells, sorry."

"Why do you know that?" question Akira and Kazuya in unison.

"I read," replies Ryoko. "Apparently, I'm the only one who does." Everyone at the table rolls their eyes in response. "More important then that, his father is _the_ strongest Phoenix. He's an 'S' Class Yokai."

"That means what exactly?" questions Kazuya. "He's just another over privilaged, rich kid born with a silver spoon up his ass."

"Kazuya!" chastises Akira, despite the smile on her face.

"What? The truth is the truth. Am I right, Alistar?"

"Truth's the truth," agrees Alistar, still scratching his side.

"Would you stop that? You're making _me_ feel itchy just watching you! Go get them damn stitches taken out so that you stop scratching!" Alistar stands and then leaves the lunchroom, still scratching his side. "That guy, I swear." Kazuya motions to a pair of male students. "You seem to know so much, what's with the black uniforms, Ryoko?"

The Vampiress ignores the disrespectful use of her first name and glances in the direction he indicated. "Student Police," replies Ryoko. "My parents had a run-in with them while they attended Yokai Academy."

"I don't like 'em."

"Let me guess. It's because the word 'police' is in the name, right, Takashi?"

"You may be on to something, Ryoko." Kazuya watches the two of them pass, azure eyes never leaving them as they do so. "I have a feeling I'm gonna butt heads with the Student

Police more then once this year."

"Good luck with that."

"So how do you and Alistar know each other? How'd you two meet?"

"We grew up in the same neighborhood. There are are Yokai and humans there but...neither of them wanted anything to do with him." Kazuya nods in understanding.

"Because he's a half-breed. A lot of them grow up shunned by both Yokai and Humans, Dhampirs especially." Akira cocks her head in confusion.

"Why Dhampirs?" questions Akira.

"Vampires place a lot of importance upon their blood-lines. If their blood isn't pure, then they're shunned by their own kind. Normally, it wouldn't be all that bad but because Alistar looks like a full blood he's probably shunned by the humans, and then by his own kind the first time they catch wind of his half-blood nature. Am I right, Ryoko?"

"My family doesn't discriminate against half-breeds or humans, Takashi," replies Ryoko. "Never has."

"_Everyone_ know's about the Aono family's tolereance and kindness to humans. I'm just making a point to Akira. Anyway, you two grew up in the same neighborhood...?"

"Alistar was..." Her expression softens somewhat. "...the only person not afraid of me then. The only one who played with me." Akira's expression sombers as well and she nods, capturing Kazuya's hand in her own.

"I think I understand what you mean," agrees Akira.

"You're a Witch," asserts Ryoko.

"Exactly. I'm not a Yokai but not a normal Human." She looks at Kazuya, who gives Akira's hand a reassuring squeeze and a gentle smile. Ryoko knew that feeling well. As a child her appearance had always sent other children away, and when it didn't her name was cause enough for parents to pull their children away. She hadn't understood it at the time.

How could a name frighten someone? How could _she_ frighten someone? Ryoko was alone, isolated from the world with no sisters, no friends to keep her company...until she met Alistar. The gap-toothed boy who had the same eyes and hair as her. Who just walks right up to her out of the blue and asks her to play with him.

She imagines it was more difficult for Akira, since Witches are considered board-beings, after all. "I don't discriminate either, Ryoko," Kazuya tells her. "Never have. I wasn't raised that way. I guess we've got that in common at least..."

* * *

The school day passed and the final bell had rang. Ryoko and Alistar are standing by their lonesome in a hall crowded with other students. None of them dared venture within a certain distance of the two. "I see you've stopped scratching," observes Ryoko, leaning against the railing and staring down at the students on the floor below. A content expression appears on Alistar's face and he pats his side.

"I feel _so_ much better now," replies Alistar, sitting on the railing beside the Vampiress.

"So, are you planning to laze around all day after school, as usual?"

"What do you mean, as usual? I'm never back home until _well_ after dark normally, Ryoko-san." Alistar hops down off the railing and sighs. "Anyway, even if I wanted to I couldn't. I've got to get a part time job while I'm here. My scholarship offers a free ride, but for things of a more peronal nature I'm gonna get a part-time job. Then I have to study to keep my grade average so I can stay."

Sensing an attack, Alistar jerks back sharply in time to see Kazuya pass in front of him. "Whoooaaa!" exclaims Alistar, tipping backwards over the railing. A firm hand on his wrist tugs him forward. "Kazuya!"

"Oh-ho-ho!" laughs Kazuya. "That was close! Your reflexes are pretty good, Alistar."

"I could sense you clear as day!" The Werewolf grins and shrugs.

"I guess I'll just have to be more stealthy next time, Alistar."

"Yeah. Next time." Alistar turns away from them.

"Hey, where you heading?"

"To find a part-time job. When I told my mom I wasn't going to be attending the school she picked for me, she cut me off. I need to start making some money, Kazuya." He crosses his arms and nods.

"Well, you could try the shopping district. It's got all kinds of places. Shops, restaurants and even a movie theater."

"Huh. Thanks, I'll definitely check it out, Kazuya..."

* * *

The sun is setting across Yokai Academy. Many students have returned to their dorm rooms. A single figure stands by her lonesome, leaning against the front of the boys dorm near the entrance. Her silvery hair reflects the sunlight, shining beautifully in the fading light. A crow calls in the distance and she opens a single crimson eye to focus on the approach of a figure she know's well. The Dhampir stops a few feet away from her, and Ryoko looks him up and down.

"Cute butler costume," comments Ryoko.

"It's a uniform!" counters Alistar. He holds up a bag, a mischief dancing in his crimson eyes. "Now I'm not so sure that I should have brought you dinner, Ryoko-san." She actually scoffs at that.

"Why should it matter? I do the cooking all the time anyway."

"Not all the time."

"Cup ramen does not count as cooking, Alistar." He gives her a dirty look and then motions towards the door. "Oh? After me?" Alistar nods and the two enter the male dorms. He takes Ryoko up to his dorm room. They remove their shoes and step through the kitchenette to have a seat at the table. Alistar sets things down on the table and leans back, supporting his weight on his forearms. A sigh sounds from him a moment later. "So, how are things between you and your mother?"

"I dunno. The last time I spoke with her was over the phone when I told her I was going to Yokai Academy."

"...That was five months ago." Alistar shrugs in response. "She hasn't tried to contact you?" She only met Ms. Ito a few times but from what she could gather, Alistar's stubbon streak was nothing when weighed against his mother's. "Not once?" He looks away, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. "You've been ignoring her calls, haven't you?"

"Why should I take any of her calls?"

"Because she's your mother, Alistar."

"Hmm...yeah. I guess." He sighs and scratches his head. "Still, I'm not going to call her first. She know's exactly where I am if she wants to speak with me." Ryoko sighs in frustration and then shakes her head.

"Fine. I tried but as always you do as you please. That's why teachers get so upset with you."

"I thought you said it was because I don't use my head?"

"That, too."

"Anything else you want to lecture me on or can we eat now, Ryoko-san?"

"Fine. Thank you for the food..."


	3. Back In the Hospital

Kazuya stares silently up at the ceiling of his dorm room. The ticking of his clock and his soft breathing are the only sounds in the darkness. He slowly threads his fingers behind his head and sighs, shifting slightly in his futon. '_I wonder what mom's doing?_' he thinks to himself. '_And sis._' Kazuya's father had run out on his mother and him when his little sister was born.

All though his life, he has been the only male in his house and since both of them are scared if the wind blows a bit too hard, he cannot help but be concerned for their well-being.

Kazuya leans up with a bit of a grunt. There's a slight twinge of pain in his ribs and sighs a bit after it subsides. "Jeez," complains Kazuya. "This is such a pain in the ass." He stands and then leaves his dorm room, descending the stairs to the first floor. He approaches the phone against the wall and picks up the receiver, before dialing home. The line trills once...twice...three times before someone answers. "Sis?" asks Kazuya, hearing an excited squeal on the other side in response. He holds the receiver away from his ear for a moment, chuckling a bit. "Hi, sis."

"Big brother~!" squeals the girl. "I thought you would never call home! I was beginning to miss you!"

"I've haven't even been gone for two days, yet, sis."

"I know, but you've never been away from home for more then a day and that was just to visit grandma." Kazuya chuckles softly, leaning against the wall. "How are you doing?

Did you make any new friends?"

"Yeah...you could say that. Met a girl named Ryoko, and a guy called Alistar."

"You met an American?"

"Only half. Told me in class that he owes that to his dead-beat father...seems to be a lot of those going around these days, I guess."

"What's he like?" Kazuya chuckles a bit in response. "You like him?"

"I get along with him. Same with Ryoko. Get this...her parents are two of the Dark Lords." Kazuya can almost see the look of astonishment on his sister's face and it's enough to make him smile. "Aono Ryoko. I don't think she likes me all that much but...that's fine with me. All I need is you, mom and Akira to keep me company and I'm happy." He sighs a bit. "But what about at home?"

"Things are fine. Mom's working hard as usual."

"And you? Are you focused on your school work without having me there to make you do them?" Silence is his response. "I thought so. You need to work hard this year, so that you can get into a good school."

"I've already decided where I'm going."

"Mm? Where?"

"Yokai Academy, of course."

"I thought you were going to-"

"Nope. I'm going to go to the same school as you, big brother~!" Kazuya chuckles a bit and nods, even knowing she can't see it.

"Fine. Look, I should go, Kei. Tell mom I said, I love her."

"Alright. Bye~!" Kazuya hangs up the phone and sighs. The Were glances over towards a soft noise, finding the lunch-room samurai standing there. He turns to face him fully, recalling his name is Sora Reiji.

"Something on your mind?" Reiji stares at him for a moment before walking across the lobby and slowly ascending the stairs without a single word. "That guy is weird as hell."

After a few moments Kazuya sighs. "Well, I'm wide awake...wonder what Akira's doing?" With that thought in his head, Kazuya walks towards the doors...

* * *

"Ouch!" complains Kazuya, stepping back and lifting his foot. The Were looks at the thorn in the sole of his foot and sighs. He pulls it out and flicks it away before setting his foot back down. "Jeez. I shoulda put on a pair of shoes..." Hearing someone approach he looks up at the dark haired male. "Hm. You look familiar, have we met?"

"You _seriously_ don't remember?!" demands the student.

"Oh! That's right! I beat your face in during the Opening Ceremony." He looks back as several more students appear and then chuckles. "You really didn't learn your lesson all that well, did you? I guess I'll just have to teach it to you again."

"You sound awfully confident for having some broken ribs." Kazuya opens his mouth to respond moments before he struck in the side. His face pales, his eyes widen and he crashes to the ground several feet away, a strangled groan sounding from him as he gingerly cradles his ribs. "Wow. That looks painfully, you should really be careful."

A growl sounds from Kazuya as he stands to face them. "I am going to knock your teeth right down your throat!" Kazuya then turns sharply and smashes his fist into the ribs of the closest student catching him completely off guard and then following it with a left hook that sends him crashing across the ground. Two students grab him immediately after.

"You bastards! Lemme go!"

"I'm gonna give you a little taste of what you gave me now." The dark haired student approaches and Kazuya rears up before planting both feet in his chest. It throws him straight back. He hasn't struck the ground before Kazuya transforms. He casts off one the students with ease and turns. His claws bite deep, laying open his chest to the bones with ease.

Kazuya reacts deftly to the next attack, weaving under it and lunging forward. His claws slash open the student's side, far deeper then he had done to Alistar only a day before.

There are two thuds a moment later, as gravity finally seems to catch up with both students. Those students who are able turn and run away immediately, leaving Kazuya standing there.

He turns his attention to the dark haired boy, holding out his right hand and cracking his knuckles loudly. "C'mere," demands Kazuya. "And let me put an end to that itch for revenge..." The boy stands and back-pedals quickly, intending to run from the fight. "Oh, no, you don't!" He covers the distance in two bounds, watching as the student starts to fall.

Kazuya grunts loudly as he comes to a stop, claws inches from his intended target. Ryoko and Alistar stands between him and the dark haired student. Alistar is gripping his wrist and pressing against his elbow to stop his lunge and immobilize his whole arm, while Ryoko stands in his path with her arms crossed. "That's enough!" demands Ryoko. Alistar releases his hold as Kazuya leaps back.

"What the hell, Kazuya?" questions Alistar.

"Get out of the way," replies Kazuya. "Both of you."

"So you can kill him? You must be out of your damn mind if you think I'm gonna let that happen right in front of me." Kazuya snarls, then cracks his knuckles loudly and widens his stance.

"I said, move! I won't say it a third time!"

"No." Kazuya snarls and lunges forward. He raises his claws as he draws near the Dhampir.

"Alistar...!" Ryoko appears in the Dhampir's place causing Kazuya's eyes to widen in surprise. The Vampiress reaches out and catches him by the top of the head before slamming him straight down into the ground. Cracks spiral out from the impact and Kazuya's body lands on the ground a moment later, no longer suspended in air from the lunge. Alistar jumps in surprise, crimson eyes widening.

"Holy- Is still alive?!"

"He wouldn't die from something like that...at least I don't think so," replies Ryoko, stepping back and crossing her arms once again.

"What do you mean you don't think so?! You slammed his face into the ground!" Alistar steps forward and nudges him with the tip of his shoe. He releases a breath when Kazuya twitches and groans in response. "Whew..."

"Like I said. Something as simple as that wouldn't finish off a Werewolf, Alistar." The dark haired student looks between the two as he slowly stands, attempting to sneak away. A hand grasps the collar of his school jacket tightly and he glances back at Alistar, crimson eyes seeming to glow in the darkness.

"Where do ya think you're goin'?" It's amazing how loud screams echo in the night at Yokai...

* * *

A ragged groan sounds from the male, as his consciousness finally begins to return and a dull pain surges through him. Kazuya slowly opened his eyes, finding Alistar leaning over the edge of the bed he's lying on. "Hey, buddy," greets Alistar. "Look who's awake...and whiter then I remember." The Were is very much aware of the bandages covering him and simply blinks in response. He raises a hand and motions him closer. "Eh?"

Alistar leans down to hear him...only to be punched in the face. He falls back onto the tiles, holding his nose. "Oh, why would you do that?!" Kazuya leans up quickly and looks at Ryoko, leaning against the wall across the room.

"I tried to tell you," speaks Ryoko, watching Alistar roll around. She notices Kazuya's stare and arches a brow. "Something on your mind, Takashi?"

"You smashed my face into the damn ground," growls Kazuya.

"I did," replies Ryoko, matter-of-factly. "You need to learn to control your temper. When the fight is over...the fight is over. You do _not_ attack an opponent who is running away."

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are, Ryoko? Running around and interfering in business that isn't your own...you don't get to boss people around just because your parents are Dark Lords, and I ain't afraid of you just because you're a Vampire." Ryoko takes a step in his direction and Alistar leans up, ignoring the pain in his bruised nose.

"Hey, hey," calls Alistar. "Let's all get along." He stands with a sigh and brushes himself off. "It has nothing to do her blood-lines, or Dark Lords. You were going to kill that kid, Kazuya. Did you honestly expect us to step aside and let you do it?"

"You shouldn't have interfered to begin with. It wasn't any of your business."

"It became our business when you seriously injured two students and tried to kill a third," replies Ryoko.

"Student Police are awfully pissed about that, too," adds Alistar. "That's not part of it or anything, but..." He clears his throat when Kazuya glares at him and then scratches the back of his head. "I just thought you should know so you can duck 'em for a while." The door to the room is thrown open and a streak of black hair races past the two faster then they can blink. Kazuya grunts loudly as Akira lands on his lap.

"Kazuya, I was so worried!" sobs Akira. "I heard that you were in a fight and in the hospital!" Ryoko and Alistar step back from the two moments before she turns on them. "You two! You had something to do with this again, didn't you?"

"Hold on a minute. We did what we had to do. He was going to-"

"What you had to do?! You put him in the _hospital!_"

"His hands aren't clean, either," counters Ryoko.

"You're not helping!" exclaims Alistar, moments before he's struck with an thankfully empty bed-pan. It clangs loudly and he falls back to the floor for a second time, holding his nose. "Ohh, that hurt!" Ryoko takes a step towards Akira and Kazuya snarls loudly. Alistar stands between the two of them a moment later, nose bleed profusely from the impact of the bed-pan.

"Move, Alistar."

"There's not going to be any fighting. Not now, not between friends. There's absolutely no winning a fight like this." Ryoko's crimson eyes meet his and he gently places his hands on her shoulders. "Let it go, Ryoko-san. Please?" The tension slowly drains from her form and she nods, stepping back out of his grip.

"I will remember this, Enatsu."

"He got what was coming to him," replies Akira. Ryoko growls a bit and takes a step towards her. Alistar intercepts her again, actually lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Her face turns cherry red as he does this.

"What the?! Put me down, now!"

"Yeah, yeah," replies Alistar, ignoring her for the moment. "Look, _really _sorry about what happened, Kazuya. You heal up and I'll catch you tomorrow at school. Night~!" He back-pedals out of the room and closes the door behind the two of them. "Yo! Mr. Aono...!" Kazuya chuckles a bit and shakes his head.

"That guy...I swear," mutters Kazuya, laying back on the mattress. He stares up at Akira, sitting occupying his lap and then smiles. "If I'd have known it would be this easy to get you into my lap then I'd have gotten myself beaten up sooner." Her face turns red and she all but leaps off of him, landing at his side on the bed.

"Pervert," mutters Akira, though not in an entirely disapproving way. "Are you alright?"

"Been better." Kazuya grunts a bit as he shifts his weight, the small movement causing a twinge of pain. "Of course, I'll heal. I've always been a fast healer, after all." Akira turns on her side, resting her head on his shoulder and gently draping an arm across his chest. "You didn't have to hit Alistar."

"Huh?! That moron broke your ribs, Kazuya!"

"And I slashed open his. Like Ryoko said, my hands aren't exactly clean." Kazuya reaches up and pats Akira on the head with a soft smile. "You don't have to look after me, Akira.

I can take care of myself."

"You seem to make a habit of looking after everyone but yourself, Kazuya. Your mother, your sister, me and now Aono and Ito. Someone has to look after _you_, Kazuya. If I don't then who will?"

"I don't know...myself?"

"Kazuya-"

"Relax. I'm just having a bit of fun." The two are silent for several long moments before Kazuya looks over at Akira. "Hey-" He stops immediately. Her eyes are shut, her breathing is deep. Kazuya looks at her pink pajamas and then chuckles softly, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her tight against his uninjured side. Akira responds by holding tighter to him. "Good night, Akira..."

* * *

A pair of crimson eyes stares quietly up at the dark sky and the sheets of rain that now blanketed the world. A bolt of lightning streaks across it, illuminating the grey clouds through the darkness of the night. "I really hate rain," mutters the Vampiress. Upon hearing a door open behind her she glances back at the male. Her crimson eyes meet heterochroimic eyes and a smile forms at the corner of her lips. "I see it's raining..."

Tsukune smiles a bit as well, dripping water from head to toe. "Really hard, actually," replies Tsukune. Moka looks back out the window.

"Are they alright?"

"Just fine, Moka. Their might be some trouble involving a friend of theirs. A boy named Takashi Kazuya, but they both say that he was the one who was attacked first." Tsukune pauses for a moment. "Did you doubt it?"

"Not for a second, Tsukune." He approaches a few moments later, a towel draped over his dark hair as he casually dries it. "Was Ryoko with Alistar again?" Tsukune nods and Moka crosses her arms. "As usual. Well, I suppose if that's who she's picked..."

"Oh, Alistar isn't that bad and he makes Ryoko happy."

"I agree, but he's a troublemaker. Always getting himself into situations he doesn't need to be in and Ryoko follows right behind him, Tsukune. How many times have the police brought them to our doorstep be _he_ was in a fight and Ryoko ended up in the middle of it, as well? Besides, Alistar is just a Dhampir. He should know his own limits." A smile curves his lips and he chuckles a bit.

"Well, they're the only friends that either of them seem to have. He'll grow out of it, Moka. And besides...I happen to recall a certain Vampiress who made a habit of saving a certain Human almost daily."

"Hmph." Moka glances over at him. "Well, as I recall it, that human didn't go _looking_ for trouble. It simply had a habit of finding him...a habit that persists to this day, you know." Tsukune smiles a bit wider in response and offers only a shrug in his defense. He steps closer, having grown quite bold in his age, and gently reaches up to stroke her cheek.

"Well...it's a good thing I have you here to save me, then, Moka."

"It is, isn't it," replies Moka, as Tsukune gently moves them towards the large bed...


End file.
